1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle clutch, and more particularly to a clutch which utilizes angle deflection to restrict axial displacement so as to further control the clutch operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle has a long history, and people have been putting many efforts on bicycle research and development. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,288 discloses a drive shaft driven bicycle which comprises a frame on which are disposed a drive shaft, a first abutment member and a second abutment member. The first abutment serves as a power inputting device and the second abutment is for outputting power. However, this type of bicycle has the following disadvantages:
1, the drive shaft cooperating with the first and second abutting members can only input or output power, its rotation speed, however, cannot be adjusted to satisfy user's advanced requirements.
2, the drive shaft is assembled with the first and second abutting members through bevel gears to transmit power, such assembly requires a relatively large installation space.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.